A Second Chance
by KrisTheSatanSister
Summary: Yugi Moto is now a perfectly normal boy, but he's far from happy. What happens when he gets A Second Chance at what he's always wanted.


**Yugi's POV**

I woke up with an uncomfortable feeling, then again I always feel this way now. Ever since Yami left and I got to keep the Millenium Puzzle, my life has just felt... empty. I want to see him again yes, but I also know that he's happy. He's finally back with his family and the people of Egypt. I can't help but feel a bit selfish at the whole thing. You can't blame me though, he's helped me win countless duels, helped me through some of the toughest things of my life. Now that he's gone I realize exactly how much he meant to me. I never got to tell him how much I actually needed him. I miss him like crazy and I admit I feel depressed but when you lose someone so close to you. Well you'd feel it to, "Yo Yug, What're you doing man, we're gonna be late for class." Joey yelled at me, Snapping me out of my head. "Heh sorry Joey, got caught up in my head again." I apologised. A fake smile plastered on my face. I made sure I closed my eyes doing it so he couldn't see the longing and depression in them, "Ok Yug...Hey Yug?" He asked. I looked at him again, "Ya Joey." I said, "Ishizu called. She asked if you could meet her at the museum today after class." He told me, "Thanks for telling me Joey, I'll be sure to be there." I said as we walked into the classroom.

**3rd Person**

_Yugi Moto, a perfectly normal 20 year old. He now studies Archeology (No surprise to anyone). And has grown now to resemble his old friend Yami. Or the Pharoah Atem. The way his bangs now stick up in lightning bolt shaped streaks. He had grown much taller and his voice had deepened to the point where you could hear less of Yugi and more of Yami. Yugi still has his Millenium Puzzle but it's now an empty shell. Yugi still often retreats to Yami's remaining, ever present soul room. Nobody knows why it remains but Yugi was happy. Yugi would explore it, hoping to catch some glimpse of his old friend, never finding anything.._

**Yugi's POV *Time Skip brought to you by the Dark Magician***

I was walking down the road to the Domino museum to meet with ishizu Ishtar. Walking in I automatically knew where to go. I walked down to the basement and saw her looking at the tablet containing Yami and Set, "Hay Ishizu." I said, more or less to get her attention. When she noticed me she turned around, "Ah yugi, Welcome. I have news for you. But I won't Explain." She said. I looked at her confused but froze when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Hello Yugi. I see you still have my puzzle." it said. I whirled around and saw the man who i've been wanting to see for 4 straight years, "Yami." I whispered. He nodded and my body moved on it's own. I pulled him into a hug and Buried my head into his shoulder.

**Yami's POV**

When Yugi hugged me I could pratically feel the happiness radiating off him. I smiled and hugged him back. When I really think about it he looked and sounded alot like me so i'm sure that didn't help in dealing with my absence. "Ishizu, I'm taking him home. I can explain everything later to him." I told her. she nodded, "Yes My King." She said and I started to lead Yugi out, "Do you still live at the game shop?" I asked him. He looked up at me, "Ya. I inheritted it from Grandpa." He said. I nodded and we started to walk to the game shop.

Getting to the game shop I sat Yugi on his bed and sat beside him. "Yugi, are you all right. You seemed off when you found out I was back?" I asked. "Sorry. It's just that after you left I realized just how much you really meant to me. You helped me through some of the toughest choices and duels of my life. I wasn't taking losing you very easily. I fell into a depression every time I dueled, I would hold the Millenium Puzzle, expecting you to come out but when it didn't happen I felt lost. Regardless I still kept dueling, I still kept alive whatever memories I had of you. Had of us. To this day your soul room still remains in the Millenium Puzzle. I dont know why but I still go in there. Hoping that I can catch a glimpse of whatever to let me know you were ok and you were happy." He told me, looking at me. Eyes closed and a broad smile adorning his handsome features. I had fallen for this beauty a long time ago. Before I Left. "Yugi do you know what I was doing in the time I was gone?" I asked, "No. What were you doing?" He asked. Looking me in the eyes _'Oh my Ra, I could get used to this.'_ I thought, "The whole time I was gone, I was trying to find my way back to you. I too realized how much you meant me only after I was seperated from you." I told him. He looked at me like I had two heads and tackled me into a hug again. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and unconciously ran my hand through his Tri-Colored hair. I could feel him straining himself to not let out a moan and I smirked. I pulled back and grabbed his chin with my thumb and index finger. "Yugi, Please bear with me. I have to do this at least once." I said and placed my lips on his. I icould feel him tense up but I still kept them locked. _'Ra, they feel softer than I imagined.' _My mind said as I felt Yugi relax. I pulled away and looked to the floor, "Sorry. I had to do that at least once." I said going to get off his bed. As I stood up I felt a hand grab at my jacket and pull me back down. When I landed I felt a body get on top of me. "Yugi... What-?" I started but was cut off by his lips on my own. I closed my eyes and went along with it. Time for me to take control of this.

**THIS IS A PUZZLESHIPPING ONE-SHOT! No flames please. Smut will be in the next part so *Evil Bakura Voice* prepare yourselves. Dont like dont read.**

**Luv ya long Time**

**~KrisTheSatanSister 3**


End file.
